


Kneel you sorry non-Kaz

by alphanumerical



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Royalty AU, im proud of this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphanumerical/pseuds/alphanumerical
Summary: A short drabble about bree going to see the newly crowned king Kaz :DD
Relationships: Chase - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Kneel you sorry non-Kaz

Bree had dressed up fancy for this.

She shouldn’t have had to- she used to be able to walk into Kaz’s bedroom at any time and say, “Hey, I have a new idea for some battle formations,” and Kaz and she would sit on his bed and talk for hours. Sometimes about military strategies, sometimes about life, sometimes about completely unrelated hypotheticals that she doesn’t know how Kaz comes up with.

Then, Chase married Kaz and technically became the Queen.

Now she needs to send in a formal request every time she wants to hang out with her best friend.

It doesn’t matter. Usually she just punches Chase in the gut and walks past him. But today, security is even higher than usual because of the shapeshifters’ most recent threat. So, Bree at least had the sense to humor Chase. 

She hoped that playing along wasn’t so out of character it only ended up making everyone more suspicious of her.

“Bree Davenport.” Chase greeted.

“Chase.” Bree said unenthusiastically. “I need to see Kaz.”

Chase waited. Bree crossed her arms. Chase didn’t move.

Bree eventually broke, dropping her shoulders. “Just let me in.” She said.

Chase pretended not to hear, turning up his nose. Bree rolled her eyes. “You’re a bitch, you know that, Chase? But fine. I’d like to request a formal audience with the King.”

Chase pretended not to hear her impossibly sarcastic tone, jumping with enthusiasm. “Aha! Kneel, you sorry non-Kaz, and wait here for the King!”

“Whatever you say, Queen Chase.” Bree muttered. She didn’t kneel of course, but she knew Chase didn’t actually expect her to. She also didn’t ask Chase to give her a guess as to when Kaz would be ready. She knew he’d only scold her for rushing the King. Chase was very proud of his husband for making it as King of Centiuma, and he sort of played-up his husband’s status- which, okay, was kind of cute, but Bree was done with it at this point. It wouldn’t last forever, though. Chase, too, must get tired of sucking up to Kaz at some point, right?

Kaz never took long, anyway. Usually the only reason he hung back was because he forgot to brush his teeth and was doing that before he sat down with her. Besides, Bree couldn’t complain about spending more time in the throne room- the place was gorgeous. Rows of tall, pointed golden arches and glass floor-to-ceiling windows pointing to the most over-the-top throne ever, with baby angel statues surrounding it and everything. Their chubby faces looked down admiringly at the empty air Kaz would normally be sitting in.

Then, footsteps. Kaz came in, wearing loose suspenders and a tie that was too neat to be his work- Chase must have tied it for him- and his crown hanging lopsidedly off his unbrushed hair. “What’s up, sluts? What are you doing in the throne room, the hot tub is ready and drinks are on me!”


End file.
